Шаман
Шама́н — человек, который согласно верованиям наделён способностями общаться с духами и сверхъестественными силами, входя в экстатическое состояние. В ролевых играх шаман может являться как принятым в определённом сеттинге или у какой-либо из культур сеттинга названием жреца или друида, так и самостоятельным классом персонажа. Во всех случаях шаман связан с духами природы и мёртвых и обладает способностями к лечению и усилению своих товарищей по приключению. Традиционным оружием шамана считаются копьё и дубина. В 1978 году Phoenix Games выпустила книгу «The Book of Shamans» для системы Generic FRPG, описывающую шаманов американских индейцев. Вероятно, это был первый ролевой продукт, посвящённый шаманам. Деятельность шамана Жизнь шамана связана с совершением специальной работы в мире духов — лечением болезней, «укрощением огня», вызовом дождя, беседами с умершими и т. п. Шаманская практика отличается от первобытной магии тем, что магия направлена на искусственное изменение мира своей волей, в то время как шаман опирается на природные силы и является их проводником. Шаманский обряд всегда предполагал особое внешнее оформление. Специально сооружённая хижина символизировала собой островок «шаманской» земли — маленькой вселенной. Шаманские действия и ритуалы (камлания) осуществляются во время экстатического транса, при этом, как правило, используется бубен, барабан или особые танцы и заклинания. Считалось, что во время камлания душа шамана покидает тело и путешествует по другим мирам. Происхождение слова Слово «шаман» взято из тунгусо-маньчжурских языков и связано с глаголом «са» — «знать». У эвенков использовалось слово «саман», у ненцев — «тадебей», у бурят — «боо», у кетов — «сенин», у алтайцев — «кам». От тюрского «кам» произошло слово «камлание», обозначающее обрядовое действие шамана. В России слово появилось в XVII веке, в письменных сообщениях русских служилых людей из Сибири. Затем оно попало в Европу через иностранцев, ездивших в составе русского посольства Петра I в Китай через Сибирь. Слово получило распространение во многих языках (обычно записывается латиницей как «Shaman»). Dungeons & Dragons Шаман как базовый или вариантный класс встречается в различных редакциях Dungeons & Dragons. Ранние редакции Впервые в D&D шаман появился в дополнении для сеттинга Mystara «The Orcs of Thar» (1988 год), где описывались оркские шаманыSchick, Lawrence (1991). Heroic Worlds: A History and Guide to Role-Playing Games. Prometheus Books. p. 142. ISBN 0-87975-653-5.. Правила для игры шаманом были включены в другое дополнение для Мистары — «The Golden Khan of Ethengar» (1989 год)«Golden Khan of Ethengar GAZ12 TSR 9246 D&D Gazetteer». Retrieved 2008-07-06.«GAZ12 — The Golden Khan of Ethengar». Retrieved 2008-07-06.. Затем класс был пересмотрен в «The Shadow Elves» (1990 год)«GAZ13 — The Shadow Elves». Retrieved 2008-07-06., а в «Atruaghin Clans» шаманами были названы жрецы атруагинской расы«Product List of TSR Mystara Material». Archived from the original on 2009-10-26. Retrieved 2008-07-06.«Atruaghin Clans GAZ14 TSR 9306 D&D Gazetteer». Retrieved 2008-07-06.. Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition В качестве полноценного класса шаман появился в дополнении для AD&D 2, которое так и называлось — «Shaman» (1995 год)«Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D) Accessories — Wayne’s World of Books». Retrieved 2008-06-07.«RPGNow.com — Wizards of the Coast — Shaman». Retrieved 2008-06-07.. Описывались три варианта класса — шаман-одиночка ( ), спиритуалист ( ) и племенной шаман ( ). Дополнение было привязано к сеттингу Planescape и использовало нестандартную механику применения заклинаний. Класс «шаман» описывался также в книгах «Faith and Avatars», «Spells & Magic», «The Complete Barbarian’s Handbook», причём в каждом источнике — по-своему. Окончательно запутывало «шаманский вопрос» наличие в AD&D 2 кита «шаман», фигурирующего по крайней мере в шести книгах: «Masque of the Red Death», «The Complete Book of Humanoids» … Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition В D&D 3.0 шаман описывается в «Oriental Adventures» (OA) и соответствует классу «шукенья» ( ) из «OA» первой редакции. Шаман в «OA» по своему положению в игре является дальневосточным аналогом клирика с некоторыми способностями монаха и друида. Он получает заклинания от божественной энергии мира и от отдельных могущественных созданий, которые являются скорее природными духами, нежели божествами или философскими концепциями. В № 318 журнала «Dragon» (апрель 2004 года) была помещена конверсия шамана для 3.5-й редакции. В дополнениях для D&D 3.5 появилось несколько вариантов класса шамана: * Драконий шаман ( ) описывается в «Player’s Handbook II». Он представляет собой бойца, обладающего некоторыми сверхъестественными способностями, полученными от связи с драконами (способности зависят от цвета дракона, к которому шаман тяготеет)Wizards.com — Consolidated Lists — Character Class Index; * Спиритуальный шаман ( ) описывается в дополнении «Complete Divine». Спиритуальные шаманы используют спонтанную магию; каждый из них имеет своего духа-проводника, который даёт ему сверхъестественные способности; * Тотемист ( ) представлен в «Magic of Incarnum». Тотемисты почитают магических зверей, таких как единороги, считая их могущественными силами природы. Они придают форму инкарнуму, материалу душ, создавая магические предметы. Dungeons & Dragons 4th edition В Dungeons & Dragons 4 класс шамана появился в «Player’s Handbook 2»4th Edition Excerpts: WarlordWizards Community — View Single Post — The one and only «Ask the Realms authors/designers thread» 3. Источником силы шамана является первородный ( ), его роль — лидер. Шаман получает духа-компаньона (единственный класс 4-й редакции, который имеет компаньона как стандартную способность), который может передавать часть целительных сил шамана другим персонажамReview: 4e Shaman Preview. d20 System Различными издателями выпущен ряд книг по системе d20, в которых рассматривается шаман: * «The Shaman’s Handbook» (Green Ronin Publishing, 2002)Shaman’s Handbook, The (2002). Pen & Paper RPG Database из серии «Master Class»; * «Shamans: The Call of the Wild» (Mongoose Publishing, 2002); * «The Hamlet of Thumble» (Open World Press, 2003)The Hamlet of Thumble — RPG Reviews; * «The Shaman» (OtherWorld Creations, 2006)RPGNow.com — OtherWorld Creations — The Shaman; * «Lost Classes Codex» (LPJ Design, 2006)RPGNow.com — LPJ Design — Lost Classes Codex, включающая класс «костяной шаман» ( ); * «The Enduring: Witches and Shamans» (UKG Publishing, 2007)RPGNow.com — UKG Publishing — The Enduring: Witches and Shamans, включающая «шаманообразные» классы «фейская ведьма» ( ) и «вер-шаман» ( ). Последний класс интересен тем, что будучи сходным с друидом, он вместо «дикой формы» получает способность ликантропии. Ars Magica The Hidden Paths: Shamans (1993) GURPS В системе GURPS шаман описывается в дополнении «Dungeon Fantasy: Summoners» из серии GURPS Dungeon Fantasy. EverQuest RPG Mage: The Ascension World of Warcraft RPG В Warcraft RPG шаман является престиж-классом, требованиями для взятия которого является способность использовать божественную магию 1-го уровня и базовый бонус атаки +4, то есть как заклинательные, так и боевые способности. Какие-либо расовые ограничения отсутствуют. Способности шамана связаны с природой и элементалями. В World of Warcraft RPG шаман переработан в соответствии с использованием этого класса в MMORPG «World of Warcraft». Теперь это подкласс базового класса Целитель ( ), силы которого связаны с духами и элементалями. Шаман обычны среди орков, тауренов троллей Амани, дренеев и дворфов. Warhammer Fantasy В мире Warhammer Fantasy шаманы имеются в племенах зеленокожих — орков и гоблинов. MMORPG Класс шамана также часто встречается в MMORPG « » — медвежий шаман ( ); в и — два вида шаманов: мистик ( ) и опустошитель ( )); в , в . Интересные факты * Практикующим шаманом является известный гейм-дизайнер Грег Стаффорд. Примечания Категория:Архетипы